Beautiful Tribulations
by Laight
Summary: Their love affair known to the rest of the world, Yoruichi & Soifon disappear. Leaving Kukaku & Kisuke to find their friends abroad. Meanwhile, Yoruichi stumbles upon Tia. Will she settle with her new life with an old romance? or search and fight for her love with Soifon? Let's not forget the ever calculating Aizen with his new device active. Sequel to Beautiful Sin


**Beautiful Tribulations**

**A/N: Hey guys! Your short wait is over! To anyone still wondering, yes my surgery went very very very well! Thank you all for wishing me well, I deeply and humbly appreciate it! Oh right, before I forget... the song mentioned below is "Make you feel" by Alina Baraz I don't know if told you guys already? Maybe I didn't? The prequel, (Beautiful Lie) involving Yoruichi's & Tia's life together is out, with two chapters so far. Read it maybe? -chuckles- idc its a free world do as you please guys! Have fun!**

_"Choices... So many of them... Each of them leading and succeeding unto a different pathway. Paths often cross one another. When they do, who is to say where that particular path ends and another begins? Is the less traveled one, really the most difficult but best choice? Or maybe the pathway cleared out for us? The intense struggle to choose what helps us, to strive and chase our dreams."_

Two years later: Chicago, Illinois...

Rain falls amongst the busy pavement. Full of movement and life as people walk by each other, usually focused on their devices rather the steps in front of them. A particular woman however stands out in the sea of people, standing still as she looks around. Her golden gaze looks overhead at the subway system, and it's screeching wheels on the track as it goes by. Suddenly a large man bumps into her, causing her to fall unto her butt. "Hey! Watch where your going!" He angrily shouts, stepping over her and on his way.

The twenty nine year old Yoruichi groans as she forces herself to her feet, wiping off the dirt. She pulls out an piece of paper from her pocket. Looking over the address scribbled on the wrinkled piece of paper, she looks over the houses. Finding the right corresponding numbers she walks up the stone steps of the red brick three stories tall house sandwiched in-between two others almost identical to it. The mocha hands reach up and presses the doorbell, a loud buzzing greets her ears before she stops. Throughout the stained glass door, she watches the occupant, come down the stairs and over to the doorway.

Surprisingly Tia Halibel opens the door, dressed in a black tank top and black sweat pants. She look over the grimy looking hooded woman and raises a curious eyebrow. "Look I don't have any food or money to spare. There's a shelter down the street that will..."

"Tia... It's me." Yoruichi whispers. Confused emeralds stare at golden one as Yoruichi pulls down her hood in order to reveal herself. Tia's jaw slacks, her mind reeling for answers.

"Y-Y-Yoru... ichi?!" The amethyst hair woman nods. "What? How are you...?"

"Tia... I don't have anywhere else to go." Yoruichi pleads. "But if you don't want me here I can understand." The taller woman shakes her head, grabbing Yoruichi by the hand and gently leads her inside. Tia sighs, closing the door behind them. The blonde then looks over her drenched ex in her dirty clothes and starts to feel remorseful.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I shouldn't be a lot of things Tia but I am." Yoruichi shrugs.

"Look the bathroom is down the hallway to the left. Go in there and take a hot shower. I'll try and find some clothes for you."

"Thanks..." Tia shakes her head once again, stepping aside and going up the stairs again.

Later that evening: New York City, New York...

In the darkness of a one bedroom studio apartment, low moans could be heard throughout the hallways. Coming from the master bedroom, the Chinese woman flinched violently in her sleep. Built up sweat on her forehead and shoulders around her back. She groans again, kicking off the sheets and then twisting, tossing and turning. Finally she gasps, sitting straight up. Her ragged breathing accompanied by wide gray dilated pupils. She looks around the dark space for a moment and then takes her fists and hits the bed. "FUCK!" Letting out another scream of frustration, she brings her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead on them.

Soifon curses under her breath, closing her eyes. _"Why do I still dream about you? You betrayed me! I trusted you! You lied to me! And then you disappeared without a trace. Who the fuck does that?! Bitch... I hope you rot in hell."_ With that The petite woman gets up from her bed, preparing to walk out of the bedroom. Until the bumblebee toy with the yellow and black scarf around it's neck on the her bedroom dresser diverts her attention. She swats at it and the toy squeaks landing on the wooden floor, abandoned as it rolls under the bed.

Walking into her master bedroom bathroom, the girl goes over the sink and starts to run cold water. She splashes it over herself, waking her further. The stormy gray pupils over looks herself. She had changed over the past two years, maturing into a beautiful young woman. She had filled out a bit, growing a little taller with slight curves. Her real beauty came from the simplicity of her features. She had cut her hair. The sound of the golden rings clinging together instantly reminding her of that woman. Along with getting a personalized tribal tattoo of a butterfly over her heart. She turns slightly to see another one placed on her back over the same spot. Satisfied, Soifon clicks off the light.

Continuing her trek unto the living room, modified to be that of a training room. Prepared to do the only thing that brought her peace when she had flustered dreams about that woman. Train until her body refused to do so no more. She placed her hands on the matted floor and pulled her body up vertically into a handstand and began lowering her body down and then pushing it back up. She heard the front door unlock as Ggio stepped in. He looked confused as he watched his girlfriend workout in the darkness, in nothing but a sports bra and panties.

Years ago, when Soifon woke up from Aizen's removal. She found Ggio hovering over her in a hospital bed. He explained to her about the deal he had between him and Gin. In order to protect her, but Gin he had realized, went back against it. Leading to their capture and her predicament back then. With the annoying device out of her system, she healed relativity fast. Once healed she tried to find Yoruichi within prison, but soon found her no where to be found. Even the system had no idea where the prisoner had gone. The only thing they could tell her was that she didn't escape and she was very much alive.

Cursing her name Soifon disappeared herself, with Ggio following close behind. Eventually landing a contract deal with Tapout as her sponsor in UFC. She moved to America with him and has been training and fighting ever since. Oddly enough the woman, fitted in with the lifestyle very well. After being the underdog in a few fights, she earned her title of "death in two strikes" Knocking out her opponent cold in simply two hits in the same vital spot. The tribal tattoo on her body had been commercialized as her symbol called a Homoka. In the mist of all of the training and fighting, Soifon finally caved into Ggio's advances, becoming his significant other. The relationship between them was a mix of angst and mutual respect for one another. As long as Ggio didn't trigger any buttons, Soifon would treat him kinder than most. Which said lot, considering the cold nature, she had developed over the few couple of years.

The young man sighed, flipping on the light switch to illuminate the room. "Why are you working out in the darkness? You do pay for electricity you knows."

"Shut up..." She grunts, pushing her self up and down still.

"Don't you want to rest Soi? You've got a fight tomorrow."

"A fight... I want... to win." Finally Soifon leans forward and places her feet back down unto the floor, diving herself into a split. Ggio laughs going over to sit Indian style in front of her. He leans in and gives her a soft kiss.

"And your working yourself too hard again. Come on Soifon. Give it a rest." Soifon's annoyed stormy gaze meets Ggio's smug golden ones. She rolls her eyes, bringing her feet together to mimic his posture. She crosses her arm stubbornly, to which makes Ggio smile even more. He loved this personality trait best of all in her. "I'll tell you what, I'll take a jog with you around central park and we can get something to eat afterwards. If you still want to want to train, then we'll do whatever you want."

Soifon looks slightly amused, she leans in, inches away from his face. "Will you spar with me afterwards?" She whispers. Ggio nods earning a kiss from her. She then gets up and walks back into the bedroom in order to change into more appropriate clothes.

Back in Tia's household...

Yoruichi squeals in delight to herself, feeling fresh in days. Having showered and wearing fresh new clothes made her feel lighter. She stretches, wriggling her toes on the beige carpet underneath her. "Yoruichi..." Tia's stern voice makes Yoruichi snap back into reality. "We need to talk." She nods over to her living room couch. Catching her intentions, Yoruichi goes over to sit on the leather couch, lowering her gaze to her lap. Tia follows and soon sits across from her. "Tell me... How did you find me? Why are you here? And where is Soifon?"

Yoruichi sighs. "Well... I kinda need to go to the beginning for all of that." Tia crosses her leg, one over the other, patiently waiting. "People found out about me and Soifon. They imprisoned me and separated me from her. In that time Aizen..." Yoruichi noticed Tia's face become slightly contorted into a scowl. "He visited me. For whatever reason beyond me he was trying to make a deal with me yet again. This time if I were to lie about the truth behind me and Soifon relationship together openly then he would release 'The Visored'."

"The group you hired to make a mess of Aizen's plans?"

"Yes... Wait how do you?"

"I helped arrest them, back when I was working for him. It partially my fault they did not get away." Yoruichi nods.

"Well... He said if were do that and disappear, then they would go free. When I brought up Soifon, He pulled out a laptop, showing me Grimmjow in my neighbor's tree, pointing a rifle at her head." She felt her eyes water at that mental image. "He was going to kill her. So I begged and pleaded that if he gets what he needed from Soifon and let her live then I'd hand over everything to him." Tia crosses her arms, looking away thoughtfully.

"Interesting. So you lied. Portraying yourself as a villain, just to free them. And in the end to save Soifon's life you gave up everything you've ever owned... correct?" Yoruichi nods taking a hand to wipe the threatening tears from her eyes. "My question to you in all of this is why? Why come and find me? Why not have your Visored friends help you get back on your feet?"

"Because their too close to Kisuke and Kukaku. Who is too close to Soifon. I don't want them to know that I'm here."

"You don't think the Visored will tell them?" Yoruichi shakes her head.

"No... it was part of the favor of helping them get released. They said they wouldn't tell anyone back home, especially them. Plus... you're the only person I trust."

"Trust?" Tia demeanor grows more hostile, causing Yoruichi to fear her reaction to the word. Tia takes a hand and starts listing off things off her fingers. "Yoruichi I killed your father. I help Aizen exposed you and Soifon's relationship. I even help locked up your friends. How in the world can you trust a person, who help destroyed your entire life?!"

"Because... I know the choices you've chosen. Were for the greater good for you and your family." Tia stops gritting her teeth and recoils. "Where are they?"

"In college..."

"Using that money that you earned, you paid for it in full didn't you?" Tia nods. "Are you still killing people?" Tia looks away from her.

"No... I... My number is inactive. If they wanted me to do anything they would need to find me first. And I don't intend for that to happen anytime soon." Yoruichi scoots closer to her.

"Tia I already told you that I forgive you. My father wasn't the nicest man in the world. My relationship with Soifon wasn't exactly ideal in everyone else's eyes and The Visored I made do malicious and evil things. What I'm trying to say Tia is... I still love you. And I trust you not to do anything evil or malicious towards me without a good enough reason. Your family was a good enough reason. A reason I can willingly accept. I know you sacrificed both of our happiness for them. As any good parent would do."

Tia bites her lip, trying to force herself to accept her forgiveness. She shakes her head, standing up from the couch in order to start pacing in front of it. "I just... I can't deal with this right now Yoruichi." Tia turns away from her and makes her away to the steps leading up stairs.

"Tia..." Yoruichi features grow increasingly depressive. She leaps off the sofa and steps in front of Tia, to stop her from advancing up the stairs. She attempts to grab her hands, only to have Tia gently slap them away. "Tia look at me... Tia!" Tia finally complies, giving Yoruichi a fearful glare. Partially afraid Yoruichi backs away, hitting her back against the wall behind her. Tia marches over and slams her hands on either side her head, causing her to jump. Staring straight into each others eyes.

"I don't understand... How in the world can you be so... forgiving?!" Tia hits one of her fists against wall again, emphasizing her point. "I've hurt you..." her voice cracks. "So much..." Tia looks down, the blonde bangs hiding her eyes from further view. Tia feels Yoruichi's hand gently cup her right cheek, the thumb slowly stroking back and forth as she pulls her face upwards. Before Tia could register, Yoruichi leaves fleeting kiss upon her lips. The taller woman simply stares, slightly dumbfounded. Tia leans in closer, til their noses touch. "I'm so sorry..." She whispers. Yoruichi closes the distance once again engaging in another kiss. This one more full of passion.

Yoruichi moans into the kiss, taking her hands to wrap around Tia's neck. Sliding her hands off the wall and unto Yoruichi's hips, Tia chooses to end their kiss, turning her attention to the mocha woman's pulse point. She feels Yoruichi tremble under her touch. "You were the only thing I ever loved." whispers into her skin, kissing and biting it softly.

"I know..." Came Yoruichi's breathless response, she shifts, in order to give Tia more access to her neck. Tia nibbles on her ear.

"I promise... I'll never hurt you again. I promise to protect you... to be there whenever you need me." Tia reaches under her shirt, sliding her hand upwards to grab her left breast, pinching the nipple and rolling it back and forth between her fingers. Yoruichi gasps and than exhales a low moan. "I love you so much, Yoruichi."

"T... ia?" Yoruichi manages to say, causing the blonde to pause in her ministrations. "Take me." Without hesitation, Tia withdraws her hands, only to grab Yoruichi's ass and lifts her into the air. Yoruichi wraps her legs around the woman's waist as she makes her way up the steps. Once at the top of the third floor, Tia pushes her bedroom door open. The street lights outside the window partially illuminating the otherwise dark area. The taller woman grunts, upon stubbing her toe against the remote to her stereo. The soft melody plays throughout the air.

"_Listen long, long enough you can love me  
>I'll be just yours, you can hold me<br>Even let you undress my mind  
>Save it, play it, watch it then press rewind<br>I can give you what you need" _

She kicks the offending device and lays Yoruichi carefully down on her mattress. Stripping off her shirt, revealing a simple black lacy bra, before climbing on top of her. Yoruichi mimics her actions, taking off her shirt, leaving her breasts exposed. At the sight of the small scar on her stomach, Tia stops her advances. She gently traces her fingers along the scar.

"_I __can make you feel  
>I can make you feel<br>I can make you feel alright...  
>I can make you feel alright..." <em>

To anyone else the scar was barely noticeable as it healed considerably well. But to Tia, she could see the abused flesh plain as day. It sent another jolt of pain throughout her chest knowing she did this, even it were by accident. She had physically hurt her and possibly almost killed her. Yoruichi studies Tia carefully for a moment. Knowing Tia had never seen her scar before, the end result of their relationship together. Before long she feels a cold droplet hit her skin, followed by another. "I did this..." She heard her whisper.

"Tia... it was an accident." Yoruichi smiles softly. "You know... this is the second time in my life I've ever seen you cry. It's flattering really." She takes her hand and places it above Tia's, removing it from the scar. Yoruichi leans up and kisses Tia, slipping her tongue into her oral cavity. Once again fueled by lust, Tia forgets about the scar, taking her hands to rest on the helm of Yoruichi's sweatpants. In a single sweeping motion, she pulls off both the pants and panties tossing them down unto the floor.

She breaks the kiss, taking a chocolate nipple into her mouth. Her right hand rakes gently across Yoruichi's side, causing the woman underneath her, back to arch. Yoruichi whimpers as she feels Tia gently bite down and then swirling her tongue around the tender area. A caramel hand caress the smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"_Breathe, breathe me in, taste my words, _

_let me blow your mind  
>I will take you far, far away<br>I'll make you feel alright."_

Tia savors this moment. No phone calls to interrupt them. Not having to look over her shoulder, for shadows outside their windows. No late night adventures keeping her away. Nothing but pure bliss and satiny of this moment. Slowly she slips two fingers inside her, causing Yoruichi to exhale a rather long moan. Slowly thrusting her fingers in and out, she takes her other palm to massage the other breast. "T-T... ia... Faster." The ex mercenary complies, increasing her pace. Yoruichi's moans grow more frantic as she places her legs over the woman's shoulders. She feels Yoruichi tightens around her fingers and pulls away. The amethyst haired woman growls in frustration, soon to be replaced by another moan.

_"You've gotta crave it and chase it  
>Until you're close enough to taste it<br>I can give you what you need..."_

Tia had replaced her fingers with her tongue. Tracing letters and shapes into her. Yoruichi lets a chuckle escape her lips upon realizing the woman had spelled 'I Love you' sealed by a heart. Tia then gently bit down on her clit, re-inserting her fingers. Yoruichi hands found their way into the blonde's scalp. Not that she minded, the gentle pulling and tugged only fed her desires. It wasn't belong long, the golden irises rolled backwards, fingers intensifying their grip as Yoruichi screamed her lover's name. Tia withdraws her hand, only to grab Yoruichi by her hips, devouring her essence.

Basking the feeling of euphoria, curled toes relax as does her hold on Tia's hair. Allowing the emerald eyes to meet golden ones. For the nth time that night, Yoruichi allows a genuinely loving smile appear on her lips. Only to meet it's end by Tia leaning upwards to kiss her. Yoruichi hums in delight of tasting herself on her tongue, taking the opportunity to skillfully flip Tia over, so that she was on top. Tia subconsciously licks her own lips, while taking her hands to caress the dark woman's thighs. "Yoruichi?" Tia barely whispers. A purple eyebrow quirks waiting for the question to continue. Let's start over..."

Yoruichi's eyes grew wide for a moment before softening and looking away in deep thought. She had nothing to lose. She had already lost her home, her friends, her reputation completely shunned, and most importantly Soifon. Even if she were to try and reach out to the Chinese girl, she was sure she wouldn't want anything to do with her. Not after she lied, telling millions of people world wide that she never loved her. Automatically making her look foolish and victimized. Yoruichi bites her lower lip, glancing back over Tia, who simply stared. Those piercing green orbs, ever calculating and never flinching.

Rising out of her slumped shoulders, Yoruichi straightens out her spine, trailing a hand over Tia's bra. Unhooking the piece of clothing from the front, to free the mounds of flesh. She loved this woman, but her heart also longs the petite teenager. Her brow creases slightly in anger at her own selfishness. There was no way in god's earth she could have both. Yoruichi reaches back to pull her usual ponytail free and leans down. Her hair, falling and pooling over her shoulders, unto Tia's face. "Only on one condition..." She whispers, her lips ghosting over hers.

"Name it..."

"Marry me... Tia Halibel." Tia feels a slight tug on the corners of her mouth, followed by a low chuckle.

"Done... Mrs. Halibel." With that, Yoruichi silences her with light kisses. Sealing her fate along with them. Once again Tia was hers, and she was Tia's. If she were starting over again, why not go the extra mile and spend it with someone who loved her no matter what the circumstances. Tia was most certainly that person. A cold blooded killer she had personally tamed. Yoruichi felt herself shutter, pushing the Chinese girl further and further away from her mind with each caress and each kiss they shared.

The next morning...

Tia groans unable to ignore the burning light and insufferable rhythmical beat of her neighbors outside, break dancing in the alleyway. She rips the covers off herself and slides her feet over the edge of the end unto the floor. She looks over her shoulder to see the rise and fall of Yoruichi back as it was turned to her. She stares at the sleeping woman for a moment before deciding to get up. She kisses the top of her forehead gently, causing Yoruichi to stir and then rises to her feet. Going out of her room and down a flight of steps to her office.

She swipes along the touchscreen monitor to reveal security camera locations placed all around her household, both inside and out. She rewinds the footage, skimming through the time frames. When a short interruption cause black and white static to appear. Tia frowns rewinding and reviewing the missing footage. She didn't see anything suspicious both before and after the interruption, baffling her even further. Fast as lightning her fingers danced around the keyboard checking firewalls and her networks security only to find nothing. Everything came up secure. Sighing the confused blonde taps the window icon to pull up her desktop. Eventually feeling a warm pair of hands encircling her waist. Yoruichi nuzzles her shoulder, yawning in the process. "Did I wake you?" Tia turns around in her embrace to see Yoruichi shake her head.

"Mhm no... Just hungry. Want pancakes?" With Perfect timing, Tia's stomach emits a growl loud enough for Yoruichi to hear. Yoruichi laughs, slapping a sheepish looking Tia playfully on the arm.

Karakura...

A distinguished man sat idly by in his chair, swirling his around to face his desk. Revealing to be none other than Aizen. He pulls his glasses away from face, placing them unto the dark wood his desk had been made of. A knock comes to the large wooden doors of his office. "Come in." A door opens, giving away to both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra swipes along his tablet as Grimmjow chews his toothpick. The duo stop in front of the desk of their superior, with Grimmjow glancing around.

"Seems like you finally finished remodeling the place boss. I mean Aizen Industries new name should have a new look I guess."

"Mhm hmmm... finally rid of that Shihouin woman's presence. Speaking of which, Ulquiorra, I assume you have something for me? Since your standing there, quieter than usual?" the pale man nods, his deep green irises never leaving the screen in front of him.

"Hogoyoku found both Yoruichi Shihouin and Shaolin Fon. Curiously both of them seem to be in the United States of America." He hands the tablet over to Aizen. He scrolls throughout the various images and videos of the two living out their separate daily lives. Intrigued he takes notice that both woman had chosen completely different partners, as their sex life had been an interesting event to watch. Aizen swipes along the screen fast forwarding past Ggio and Soifon until he came upon Tia and Yoruichi.

_"Yoruichi? Lets start over..."_

_ "Only on one condition."_

_ "Name it..."_

_ "Marry me... Tia Halibel..."_

_ "Done... Mrs. Halibel."_ Surprisingly Aizen's brow arched at their declaration. Thinking the ex CEO would betray everything just to find Soifon. But there she was, proposing to her fiance.

"Hmmmm interesting. It seems Miss Shihouin will be wed soon. Track these four. I want to know what both couples are doing at all times." Grimmjow frowns.

"You got what you wanted, why are you worried about them nows? You took the broad's money. The runt is fucking useless. What more else do you have to gain from them?"

Aizen puts down the tablet, sliding it over to have Ulquiorra pick it up. "Tia Halibel is a trained killer, who can and will probably come back to japan. Just to try and kill me. All Yoruichi has to do is ask and the she will comply with no questions asked. Soifon however has public influence. Influence I want my company's name to be kept out of. You'd be surprised how much celebrities can influence people."

"Sooo your saying... they're still a threat right?" Grimmjow wrinkles up his nose. Aizen nods once again, getting out of his chair.

"Indeed they are. Plus... I'd never throw away a missing game piece. Simply store them until they are needed."

Later on that evening, New York City...

The Chinese woman adjusts her UFC fighter gloves. Dressed in nothing but her sports bra and her trademark black and yellow homoka hot pants. She sits impatiently in her dressing room, tapping her barefoot against the smooth concrete floor. She could hear the loud bass of music outside her room intermingling with thunderous cheers of the audience. Although she hated that noise far above anything else, she automatically blocks out the sound inside the ring, concentrating on her opponent for more than anything else.

Ggio looks her over, checking for anything lose or ripped on her attire. He then nods upon not seeing anything, placing her a yellow mouth piece inside her mouth and then kisses her on top of her head. "Gunna do fucking great babe..." He comforts her and Soifon smiles up at him. Suddenly the door to their dressing room burst open, a large tall, heavy set man with sunglasses and way too much jewelry around his neck and fingers, enters. Looking frantic, he looks around the dressing room in a panic, before turning his attention to the couple occupying the space.

"Omaeda... I keep telling you to KNOCK! Every time you enter, rather than just bursting into my room, every fucking time!" Soifon growls at her manager. She hated this man as well, couldn't stand him as far as she could throw him. Which she was sure would only be a couple feet at best. But he knew how to conduct business and promotes her very well. The large man flinches at her tone. Recalling the last time she had hit him for eating a bag of chips around her apartment, accidentally leaving crumbs all over her floor.

"I know! I know! Sorry about that! But this is urgent!" The couple glance at each other curiously before returning their attention back on him. "The fighter you were suppose to fight tonight canceled on us!" Soifon snarls.

"What you mean canceled? Who the fuck am I fighting Omaeda?! Air?" The large man shakes his head furiously.

"No! Well... All I know is that she's a newbie to the franchise and this will be her debut fight!" He then rubs his fingers together. "They offered us a deal, if you were to take the fall, then you'll be paid double then what you'll win." Soifon scoffs at his offer, standing up to roll her shoulders.

"I didn't fight to get paid, Omaeda. I fight simply because I want to win. I don't sell out to anyone, especially newbies. They need to get knocked out and learn the hard way about how life is inside of the ring." Ggio goes over to massage her shoulders, stepping back afterwards only to hand her a towel.

Omaeda sighs, slumping his massive shoulders in defeat. The only thing he regretted about his client was her serious and aggressive nature. Often losing money or contract deals with new sponsors. But he dealt with it, her fighting skills more than made up for that. It was rare she ever lost a fight her win ratio set at thirty wins and eight loses. "Fine... your on in about five minutes, you guys should start heading on down there." Soifon nods, walking past him outside the room with Ggio following closely.

Inside of the ring area...

The loud sound of rock music filled the air, along with a roars and cheers of fans. "We bring you the eighth fight we have for you this evening! For the lightweight woman's championship." The deep baritone of the announcers voice overshadowing all of the noise. "Innnn the Blue cornerrrr, weighing in at ninety pounds and standing at good five foot and one inch. Please help me welcome! Tatsuki Arisawa!" The lights go dark for a moment replaced by blue and white strobe lights flashing around the caged octagon. Before the young woman, walks out into pathway, waving to the cheering fans. Dressed in nothing but a sport bra and black shorts, The young woman looks relativity the same, the only difference of her hair growing longer past her shoulders. "A rough and tough tumble kind of girl, born in Karakura, Japannnnn. This will be Miss Arisawa's first time in the big ring. I wish her all the luck tonight."

Tatsuki goes over and the officials and they rub oil over face, checking for anything dangerous on her person and in her mouth. When cleared, they opened the door to the caged arena and Tatsuki raises a fist in the air, taking a lap around the enclosed space. The fans cheer for her as she finally settles in her corner, bouncing back and forth. The sudden pace in music changed, contrasting from the happy rock tone to very deep techno beat. Along with it the lights flickered, changing to red and white flashing strobe lights. "Anddd in the red corner, weighing in at eighty-three pounds and standing in at four-foot and eleven inches. "Death in two strikessss! Soiiiii Fonnnn!" Tatsuki eyes widen as smoke rises from floor at the top of the ramp. There stood her missing best friend. The crowd cheers grew even louder at the end of her name being announced.

Completely stunned she subconsciously swallows, watching Soifon stretch her shoulder with her other arm. Only to walk down the ramp with her head held high. Unlike Tatsuki however Soifon completely ignores her fans, glaring straight down at her. "Curiously enough Soi Fon comes the same area of Karakura, Japan. And continues to fight these past years, earning her title in definitely. This will be 'Death in two strikes' third attempt for the championship." The announcer continues giving Tatsuki time to adjust from her shock, the lights return to pure white with the music fading away. She watches Soifon get oiled and checked by officials, before she is let inside of the ring. Soifon's glare returns as she goes over to her corner. The referee waves both woman into the center of the ring.

Wordlessly, they comply. Both of them looking over to him, before returning their attention back to each other. Tatsuki grins. "Well someone is the crowd favorite." If possible Soifon glare intensifies, narrowing her eyes down further.

"Okies ladies, you know the rules. First to tap out or be knocked out wins. You've got two rounds. Be clean. No biting, scratching, or hair pulling involved. Touch hands and come out swinging." Tatsuki smiles, bringing up her gloves to touch hers. Soifon looks down at the gesture of good sportsmanship and then turns heel, walking back to her red corner. Confusing her greatly as she backs up into her corner. The intimidating glare she was receiving from her, makes the Chinese woman feel foreign to her. The referee nods over to Tatsuki, gaining another nod from her. And then over to Soifon, who merely raises up her fists. The man throw down his hands and steps back, signaling the beginning of the first round.

Tatsuki starts to bounce on her toes. Soifon calmly walks over, assuming her stance as they encircle each other. Tatsuki decides to test the waters, throwing a fake punch. To which Soifon swats away, quite aggressively. Tatsuki furrows her own brow. The friend she knew was gone. Replaced by an overly aggressive stranger. She barely has time to think as she takes her hands to block a mid kick, followed by a back hand to the face. Tatsuki recoils only to have another fist aimed at her face. Quickly she brings her guard up in order to block. But contact to the face never happens however as she feels another swift kick in the ribs. Tatsuki stumbles backwards. "Damn Soifon! What the hell?" She growls.

Soifon never answers however, preparing to continuing her assault. Tatsuki aims a roundhouse kick to her head, to which Soifon evades with ease. Soifon waits her feet to hit the ground, before performing a sweeping hook kick to the side of Tatsuki right cheek. The taller girl hits the octagon floor face first. She groans rolling over, to see Soifon jump on her. She wrestles Tatsuki into a joint hold, placing her legs around her arm and pulling the appendage backwards. Tatsuki screams in anguish, gritting her teeth. Finally having enough, she reverses and breaks Soifon's hold on her. Soifon swiftly rolls unto her feet, waiting for her opponent. Tatsuki grabs the black chain linked fence in order to rise to her feet, assuming her stance.

Judging by the slight sway in Tatsuki's stance, she could tell this fight would end in an easy knockout. Her movements were easy to read and counter. All she had to do was focus, counter, and submit. Soifon twitches her left foot. Tatsuki notices the slight twitch in Soifon's stance. Quickly she rushes in, as she anticipated, Soifon blocks her kick with her left leg. Tatsuki takes the opportunity to try and land a hook in Soifon's face. The Chinese woman smirks, once again blocking her attempt, by catching it in her right fist. Grabbing her arm and sweeping her off her feet with her right foot. Again, Tatsuki's face eats the ring's floor, rolling over to see Soifon climb on top of her. Punching her directly in the face. Tatsuki manages to gets her guard up, until the referee rushes over. Reluctantly Soifon climbs off of her victim, returning back to her corner. Tatsuki gets up, noting the blood running down her face. She sits in her corner, having her cornerman tend to the cut above her right eye and the bridge of her nose.

She looks straight ahead to Soifon, who holds an impassive face, looking pass her assistant directly over to her. "Tatsuki!" Her head snaps around to see Orihime, clutching the fence from outside the ring. "Is that really Soifon?!" She exclaims. Tatsuki frowns.

"It may look like her but... No... She's different somehow. And I'm not talking about her new haircut either. She's not herself." With that Tatsuki stands in order to meet Soifon in the middle of the ring again. Tatsuki throws up her guard, clearly acknowledging Soifon's experience. The Chinese woman scoffs, rolling her eyes, waiting for the referee in-between them. "What happened to you Soi? Did that Shihouin woman hurt you that badly?"

This triggers an instant rage in Soifon. Her eyes widen before narrowing back down in pure hateful vengeance. The referee finally swings his hand down, stepping back. Tatsuki tries initiate the first hit, stunned to see Soifon slide back. The Chinese fighter uses her momentum, to place a foot upon the chain link fence, pushing off to jump punch Tatsuki directly in the top of her right head. Tatsuki stumbles, leaving Soifon with enough opportunity to execute a spinning roundhouse kick in the exact same spot. Tatsuki's body falls lifeless unto the floor. The referee rushes over and hand signals for a knockout. The crowd instinctively starts to cheer, leaving the deep techno bass to return to air.

"And she's done it again! Wow! Hard to believe this small girl has such ferocity! Death in two strikes certainly has yet to be tamed. Letssss watch that replay shall we?" On a giant screen above they see the last few seconds of the fight scroll by. Computer generated images along the screen, projects Soifon's symbol in the direct spots on the top if Tatsuki's head, when she had executed them. Soifon waits for the smelling salts used by officials hovering over Tatsuki to work. Soon enough, Tatsuki, pushes her way unto her feet. Going over to stand in the middle of the ring, next to the referee. Soifon assumes her place to him afterwards. Referee takes both girls hands, waiting for the announcer to focus back down at them.

Tatsuki takes a chance, glancing past the referee, to look at Soifon. The calm stormy gray irises focuses straight ahead. She sighs, shaking her head. "Well winner by knockout once again, Death in two strikessssss Soiiiiii Fonnn!" The referee raises Soifon hand and the crowd roars for it. Afterwards the referee lets their hands slip out of his grasp. Soifon quickly makes her way out of the ring.

"Soi! Hey Soi!" Tatsuki calls but to no avail, as the Chinese woman disappears away from sight.

Later on that evening...

Finally dressed Tatsuki leaves her dressing room, to have Orihime waiting patiently for her. The orange haired beauty sighs, noting all of the random bruises and cuts on her face. Kissing her gently on the cheek to smooth her, Tatsuki pulls back in order to throw her arm around her shoulder. Both of them make their way out of the arena. "Soifon was really rough on you, Suki." Tatsuki nods.

"Yah she was... I can tell she has a lot of pent up anger in her about what happened." Orihime hums in agreement. The couple rounds a corner to see the person of interest, leaning back against the wall, lighting up a cigarette. Both of them instantly freeze, upon sighting her. Tatsuki pulls Orihime back around the corner. Soifon looks back to where they had been, only to see no one down the alley. She shrugs her shoulders, balancing her drug of choice between her lips and walks out of the alleyway. Tatsuki and Orihime peek around the corner again.

"What are we doing, Suki?"

"Following Soifon... Come on lets go..." Tatsuki interlaces her fingers with her girlfriend's taking off after her. They follow her for a couple of blocks, before Soifon stumbles into a drunken man. She pushes back the man so hard, he falls unto the pavement. Soifon dusts herself off, taking her cigarette and stomping it out in front of him.

"Watch where the fuck your walking." Her tone dead even serious. The man hiccups and grumbles under his breath. He raises the bottle up to his lips, growing increasingly upset at the fact it was empty. He finally looks up at the girl and gives her a questioning gaze.

"Shao... lin?" Soifon's brow knit together, upon realization who the man in front of her was. Her own father. He laughs, climbing frantically unto his feet. Patting her on the shoulder enthusiastically. "Shaolin! Wow! How are you?"

His happy demeanor completely throwing Soifon into a loop. "I-I-I'm fine I guess..." The man hiccups once again, leaning forward before re-correcting his posture.

"I see your a big shot now eh?" He motions to billboards around the area with Soifon's gaze plastered upon them. She merely nods, wishing she never decided to go this particular walk. "That means you can loan your old man, like a couple thousand dollars right?" Soifon's attitude changed into a complete one hundred and eighty degrees. She swats her father's hand away, grabbing him by the collar of his trench coat and knees him in the stomach. The middle aged man, drops his bottle unto the street, shattering the glass.

"I just remembered something... I don't have a mother... nor Father." With that she lets go of his collar, dropping him next to broken bottle. Orihime covers her mouth at the cruelty she had witnessed as Tatsuki remains speechless. Soifon resumes her walk, never once looking back at the beaten man.


End file.
